


Tonight You're Sleeping Peaceful

by ChelleLeigh1917



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleLeigh1917/pseuds/ChelleLeigh1917
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her physicians had informed him today, they did not believe she would survive the week, and that was what had brought him here tonight, what he knew would bring him here every night until....her suffering ended, and his would begin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight You're Sleeping Peaceful

He'd lost count of the number of times he'd come to her chamber doors. But he seldomly went in. It was always during the middle of the night when he found himself there. Those nights when he couldn't sleep, which were often, and when he hated himself for the game he was playing. There were times when he couldn't help but wonder if her illness was his punishment for it

This night, he opened the door, and slipped inside. There were a few candles lit. Her ladies were dismissed. He knew the sleeping draughts she was given at night were strong enough that she usually slept through the night. That was something he thanked God for, he knew the days were hard enough for her. He walked closer to the bed, the candles were fewer near the bed, but he could just see her in the dim light. Anne, his Anne, the only woman he'd ever loved, the person he needed most in the world, and soon she would be lost forever to him. The nights when he came into her chambers, it always shocked him anew to see how tiny she was now. Anne had never been large, there had always been a fragile beauty about her, but now...it broke his heart to look at her. 

Perhaps that was why he always came at night, when he knew she would be sleeping. He didn't know how to take it, had no idea how to say goodbye to her. Didn't want to say goodbye. Perhaps there was a part of him that thought if he avoided it, then the inevitable would never come. She would live. For weeks he'd held on to that, even while doing things that would damn his soul to hell for eternity, that honesty sickened him. But he had a duty to his county, to his realm, to his crown, and sometimes that duty was difficult. 

He moved up to the bed platform. Usually he stood at the foot of the bed, silently counting her breaths. He'd noticed over the weeks that they were slower now, much slower. Her physicians had informed him today, they did not believe she would survive the week, and that was what had brought him here tonight, what he knew would bring him here every night until....her suffering ended, and his would begin. 

He sat down on the bed, hoping his weight on the bed would not disturb her. He reached out, lightly touching her hands. They were warm, soft as they'd always been. He closed his eyes, trying not to think of how easily her touch had always been able to calm him, how easily she could comfort him. He knew if the situation was reversed, and he was the one dying; she would have never left his side. But the truth was, he didn't have the strength to face what was coming, and that was what he had to hide. 

He picked up her hand, noticing she'd lost weight even on her hands. The slender wedding ring he'd placed on her finger almost thirteen years earlier, it now hung losely on her finger, and so did her coronation ring. He raised her hand to his lips, kissing it genty, then turning it over and kissing her palm. He felt Anne stir just a bit, but felt certain she'd fall right back asleep. He watched as her breaths became even again, she was still sleeping peacefully. 

He slowly got up, and moved to the head of the bed. After all he'd done, he had no right to do this. He was selfish though, he wanted to hold her one last time. Gently, he lifted her sleeping form up, and held her against him. He sat back aganist the pillows. He knew the physicians did not want him this close to her, were afraid he'd catch the consumption from her, but at that moment he cared little for what the physicians thought, and honestly if he did catch it from her, then hopefully he would join her in death soon.

He sighed softly, as she turned her head against his chest, just as she'd always done. She didn't stir anymore though, so he knew the sleeping draught was still working. He leaned back against her pillow, closing his eyes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lately, Anne had dreamt of Ned, her father, and Isabel a lot. She knew she would see them again very, very soon, and the thought did give her much joy. She'd missed them, and seeing her father and his grandson together, that was something she looked forward to very much. 

Tonight though, her dreams had been different. She'd dreamt of Richard, of her and Richard. Their lives, what had been, and what could have been. She sighed very softly, as she started to awaken she realized it was not daylight yet, and it was not her pillows that she lay against. No, it was a very familiar chest she lay against, she was held close by familiar arms, that she'd thought she'd never feel around her again. Richard. 

Oh, there had been times, she'd thought she saw him standing at the foot of her bed in the middle of the night, but she'd decided that was the fevered imagination of her mind; for there were times she also thought she saw her father. 

She sighed softly, enjoying this closeness to him, this now forbidden closeness. She knew she was contagious, knew the physicians would not like this at all. But at that moment, she felt herself very selfish, for she did not care at all. He was holding her again, securely just as he always had. 

His breaths were deep and even, and she knew he slept. A few weeks ago, she guessed that was when it had been time didn't really matter to her now, she'd heard her ladies laughing about how it seemed the King was not sleeping much. They'd thought her asleep when they said it. 

For awhile, she'd fought against believing the rumors, no there was no way Richard would be involved with his niece. His senses of honor and morality were much too high for such a thing. But as the weeks went on, she found she didn't care much. She was starting to be well past the cares of this world. Would she regret leaving? Sometimes, she doubted it, others she wished, prayed fervently to get well, to have a miracle. Sometimes, she wanted her life back the way it had been. But now, she had accepted she was not to receive that miracle. She wasn't certain, but she felt she didn't have much time left at all. 

She moved her hand against Richard's, she wasn't certain if the action would wake him, but she wanted very much to talk, while she still felt she had the strength. 

"Anne..." He said softly. His voice rather choked. 

"You came." She said hoarsely. She coughed so much lately, it seemed she was unable to raise her voice above a whisper. 

He stiffened for a moment. "I have been." He admitted softly. "For weeks, sometimes I've actually come in and stand at the foot of your bed." 

"Then seeing you has not been my imagination." She said softly. 

"You've seen me?" He said softly. He was always so sure she was asleep. 

"The sleeping draught....it does wear off a bit." She said softly. "But usually I fall back asleep." 

"Why did you believe you were imagining me?" 

She was quiet for a moment, gathering strength. "Because I also see my father." 

He closed his eyes. "If our loved ones come to guide us, then your father would certainly be the one to come for you." He couldn't help but think that when his time came no one would come.

She smiled softly. "Then I will come for you." She said softly. 

"Anne...."

"No." She whispered. "Nothing needs to be said, nothing needs to be explained, you forget, I know you, I know you deeply." 

"You don't..."

"I know the game you play." She said softy. Then she was quiet, gathering her strength again. In his shock, Richard said nothing. 

She took a deep breath, at least as deep of one as she could. "Richard..." She said softly. "On the table, there is a pitcher of water, a basin, and towels. I may need those soon. The water now, the basin and towels, if I have a coughing spasm." 

He immediately got up, poured her a glass of the water, and picked up the basin and towels. He held the glass of water to her lips as she drank from it, and murmured her thanks. "Shhhhh." He said softly. "We do not have to talk." 

She shook her head. "Want to." She reached for the water again and drank some more. For several moments, she was quiet as Richard stroked her hair. "You are playing a game." She said softly. "You are breaking Tudor's support, I've always realized it." 

"And I feel as if it is destroying me." He said softly. 

"You are the only one who can say if what it is doing to you is too high of a price to pay." 

"What do you say?" He asked softly. 

She closed her eyes, gathering strength again. "For the man I've known for most of my life, and have been married to for almost thirteen years, unless he's changed greatly, the price is too high." 

He closed his eyes. "You still know me better than anyone, Anne."

She smiled a bit. "And I also know you will never marry her. Even after I am gone."

He closed his eyes. "Such a marrage, would never be....the relationship is too close. Surprises me Elizabeth Woodville hasn't realized that."

She smiled, wanting to laugh, but she felt sure that would bring on a coughing spasm. "Doesn't surprise me." She knew her hatred of Elizabeth would be something she would need to confess when she received last rites. 

He smiled. "No,I suppose it does not." 

She sighed very softly. "Glad you're here." She whispered. 

He smiled. "I'll come every night." He promised softly. 

"Won't be many left." She said softly. 

"Anne..."

She shook her head slightly. "When you are sick unto death." She whispered. "You realize when your time is coming close, and mine is."

"I've prayed so much for a miracle." He said softly. "But it's..."

"Not to be." She whispered. "For a time, that was my prayer too." 

"And now?"

"I've accepted my coming death." She said honestly, feeling him stiffen at the words. "There are so many I will see again and I find myself anticipating that." 

"Your father?" He said softly, knowingly. 

"Yes." She said softly "Actually....I want to see him with our Ned."

He kissed the top of her head. 

She glanced over at the window. "The sun is rising." She said softly. 

"So it is." He said softly. "Do you want to see it?" He would carry her to the window if she did. 

"No." She shook her head. She knew she was never leaving her bed again. 

He sighed softly, holding her close. It was the most content he'd felt in months. He also knew he would need to leave soon , the day would be a busy one for him. They all were. He gently stroked her hair back. "I will be back tonight." He said softly. When he got up, he saw there was a small smile on Anne's lips. 

"I will be waiting." She said softly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For the next three nights, Richard did go to Anne's rooms every night. He noticed immediately that it did cheer her to see him, and cursed himself for staying away for so long. Each of those nights he held her in his arms, as she slept, and he dozed. There were times she would awaken for a bit, and during those times they'd talk of old times. He learned that Isabel had teased her about liking him when she was a girl, that she'd always wanted to marry him, and she confessed at one point her mother had made her doubt him and his love for her. They talked of Ned, their lives at Warwick Castle, and Anne told him of the dream she'd had where they'd stayed there

On the fourth night when Richard came, he immediately noticed her breathing was more shallow. He glanced at one of the physicians who only shook his head. Richard bowed his head, requested that a priest be nearby, and then dismissed everyone. As he sat down on the bed, and gathered her into his arms, he prayed he was wrong and this would not be their last night together. 

After a bit, Anne opened her eyes, and looked up at him. He immediately noticed her eyes were more feverish too. "Richard..." She said in a very soft voice. 

"Shhhhh." He said softly. "I am here."

"Last night." She whispered. 

"Anne..."

"Shhhh..." She said softly. "You must accept it." 

He closed his eyes "You are the love of my life, and always will be." 

She nodded. "You are mine." She said simply. 

He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close throughout the night. She didn't say much throughout the night. Moment by moment he could feel her slipping away. Close to dawn, he sent for the priest to adminster the last rites, and left the room as that was happening. He found himself pacing her outer chamber like a caged animal. He knew that for her, and for him, he had to be with her during those very last moments. 

Once, the priests had left, he rushed back into her chamber, and gathered Anne back into his arms. He caught the phyisicians watching disapprovingly, and the glare gave them said clearly he wanted them all to leave, now. He planted a gentle kiss on her throat. "I'm here, beloved." He said softly, it had been so long since he'd called her that. 

"Richard..." Her voice was weak now, barely audible. 

"Shhhh." He said softly. "Don't try to talk, save your strength." 

She shook her head, there was nothing to save her strength for now, she knew that. She raised her hand, searching for his, and he quickly clasped their hands together. She sighed very softly. "Love...."

"Shhhh, I know." He whispered. "I know, my love." 

She grew quiet after that for a time. Then, he heard her say, "Ned!" And knew she was seeing their boy. 

Richard's eyes were tightly closed, instinctively he knew there were only mere moments left. "Tell Ned, his papa loves him." He whispered into her ear, and was surprised when her head nodded just slighty. 

Anne's hand tightened around his, with much more strength than he thought she had left. "Richard, I will be wait..." And then her hand went slack. 

"Anne!" He cried, but was only met with silence. He knew then that she was gone. He closed his eyes against the tears that were threatening, and held her for several more moments. He slowly got up, and gently lay her back on the bed, taking her hand in his, he kissed both her wedding ring and the coronation ring. Then he turned and walked away from the bed. 

All Richard knew was that he wanted to be alone, and in his wonderings of the palace grounds, he found himself in the yew garden. He sat down at the very spot where thirteen years earlier he'd asked Anne to marry him. Thirteen years, it wasn't nearly long enough, thirty or forty years would not have been long enough. He heard the church bells start to ring, and realized that her death had been announced, and the bells were ringing to mark the passing of his Queen. He closed his eyes, letting a few of the tears fall. 

He was startled as the sky started to darken, it was the middle of the morning. What in the world was happening? He looked up to see the sun was being blocked. Then it crossed his mind that just maybe that was the angels coming to escort Anne home. He bowed his head, and the tears flowed in earnest now.


End file.
